


Еще раз про глаза

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр: AU, юмор, повседневность.Рейтинг: PG-13Предупреждения: ООС, нецензурная лексикаКраткое содержание: Юра — обычный работник сотовой связи. Но иногда в жизни обычных людей больше адреналина, чем им бы хотелось.Размещение: только после деанона





	Еще раз про глаза

Юра только справился с толпой неугомонных бабулек, в срочном времени желающих оплатить все возможные счета, да ещё и положить денег на несколько телефонов. Зачем бабулькам несколько мобильных, он не знал, но предположил, что всё-таки не все номера принадлежат им, — нужно же ещё и о внуках-детях-пра-правнуках позаботиться. Отсылать их к автомату самообслуживания было себе дороже. Тупили они по-страшному, даже несмотря на то что Юра первые несколько раз честно пытался их обучать. Чтобы они носили статус сильных и независимых по праву, а не по количеству кошек, проживающих у них в квартирах. Но все попытки оказались тщетны. Бабушки пережили немцев и блокаду, но капитулировали перед прогрессом и технологиями.  
Он едва присел на стул, спрятанный за стойкой с кассой, едва уткнулся в телефон, чтобы пролистать инстач и хоть чем-то скрасить свои рабочие будни, как входная дверь в очередной раз за день звякнула колокольчиком. Юра закатил глаза, вместе с тем взмолился всем профсоюзным богам, чтобы человек пришёл не в салон, а в соседствующую с ним стоматологическую клинику. Но то ли на работников салонов сотовой связи благодать профсоюзов не распространялась, то ли Юра как-то не так молился, но у вошедшего, видно, оказалось всё в порядке с зубами.  
«Ну и ладно», — подумал Юра, скептически осматривая парня, и тут же решил забить на корпоративное приветствие и прочие правила активных продаж, в том числе и вставание со стула.  
Вошедший оказался молодым нерусским парнем в куртке под кожу. И Юра уже мысленно вынес диагноз — гастарбайтер. Сейчас подойдёт и всю свою зарплату на далёкую, но прекрасную Родину с десятком братьев и сестёр отправит. Может, даже за несколько месяцев. Может, даже от всей своей бригады. Иначе откуда они такие бабки берут, что сразу по пол-лимона переводят? А если не денежный перевод, то присмотрит на полке самый дешёвый мобильник до косаря, чтобы не обидно на своей стройке было потерять. Или даже просто позырит и уйдёт.  
— Здравствуйте. — К удивлению, без акцента сказал гастер. — У вас можно продлить ОСАГО?  
На миг Юра подвис. Потом мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу ладонью, вспомнил очередной стереотип про убитую вхлам, едва не шаркующую пузом по асфальту от забитых в неё арбузов, мандаринов или другой сельскохозяйственной продукции «девятку».  
— Да не вопрос, — не особо уверенно выговорил Юра.  
Он хоть и работал нынче один, но ключа к оформлению кредитов и каско-осаго ему пока никто не предоставил. Надо было дождаться Виктора — руководителя точки, — чтобы он это провернул. А у Вити, как на зло, сегодня выходной. Нет, с древней, как мир, «ладой» возиться не хотелось, но за страхование были положены бонусы, да и план горел, а премия всегда казалась заманчивым идеалом.  
— Пять сек.  
Юра быстро вызвонил руководство и объяснил ситуацию. Витя рвение оценил, но пароль всё же дал с сомнением и продержался на связи до тех пор, пока они втроем не заполнили всю документацию и не получили подтверждение операции.  
Отабек Алтын, как выяснил Юра, страховал вовсе никакую не ладу. И даже вообще не машину. В мотоциклах Юра не шарил, но фамилии Дэвидсон и Харлей были на слуху даже у несведущих в этом деле. И прописка у гастера была вполне  
себе московская, а вот место рождения — какие-то дальние дали. А ещё у него были клёвые перчатки, о которых Юра давно мечтал, и крутая визитница с выжженным на боку медведем, из которой Отабек достал карточку и оплатил страховку.  
— Клёвый, — не успев толком задуматься, выдохнул Юра.  
Отабек проследил за взглядом и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо вам, Юра. Вы меня очень выручили, — сказал он, прочитав имя с бейджика.  
— Херня вопрос. То есть, блин, это моя работа, — пробурчал в ответ Юра, не понимая, краснеть ему, исправляться или просто поржать. — Заходите ещё, — добавил он корпоративное и подумал, что ещё тупее быть не может, но Отабек ответил:  
— Обязательно зайду.

— Всем стоять! Это ограбление!  
«Бля, ну какого хрена? Почти закрылся же», — мысленно простонал Юра.  
— Хуеление, — ответил он, с недовольством рассматривая направленный на него ствол.  
— Чего? — не понял мужик в женских колготках на башке.  
— Того. Инкассация уже уехала, — Юра повертел пальцем у виска, заметив, как дернулся грабитель от его движения.  
Мужик подвис. Пока происходила перезагрузка, Юра успел разглядеть мешковатые штаны, черную куртку, белые кроссовки. В общем, прибывшему наряду ничего, кроме того, что и так покажет камера наблюдения, сообщить было бы нечего. А если Витя вместе со службой безопасности опять накажет заявление не писать, то и толку от показаний и наблюдений ноль. Юра устало подпёр подбородок ладонью, уткнув локоть в стол, почувствовал, как тянет кожу на щеке, и разве что не зевнул.  
— Классные колготки. Тебе идут. Модель «С новым годом, пошёл нафиг»?  
— Заткнись! — вскрикнул мужик, внезапно отвиснув, — открывай стойки! Снимай телефоны! Быстро!  
Юра закатил глаза, сполз со своего стула, звякнул ключами, вынимая из кармана, и пошел к ближайшей витрине с дешевейшими моделями, большинство из которых были монохромными.  
— Блядь, не эти! Айфоны, самсунги давай! — опомнился грабитель, едва Юра вставил ключ в замок.  
На весь магазин и, возможно, дом, разразилась мерзкими рыданиями сирена.  
— Уточнять надо сразу! — пытаясь её перекричать, сообщил Юра.  
На мужика было больно смотреть. Он выронил ствол, схватился за уши, потом выпрямился и толкнул Юру. Попытался поднять пистолет, но выронил повторно, плюнул на это дело и рванул к выходу.  
Ударился Юра знатно. Затылком прилетел в угол, почти отключился. По крайней мере, в голове гудело. И совсем не от сигнализации.  
Перед глазами возник образ прекрасного юноши с классным причесоном. Образ смотрел мудрыми раскосыми глазами как у Поти. Образ щёлкал перед ним пальцами и пытался всеми силами что-то донести.  
— А-а-а! — простонал Юра, нашарив ладонью затылок. На месте. И на том спасибо.  
— Сколько пальцев видишь? — допытывался парень, в котором Юра с трудом признал утреннего гастера с ОСАГО.  
— Хуй я вижу, — пробурчал Юра в ответ.  
— Правильно, один, — перевёл для себя Отабек и помог ему подняться. — Давай вызову скорую? И полицию.  
— Не надо, блин, — покачал головой Юра и тут же поморщился. — Он же не унёс ничего.  
— То есть я зря его скрутил? — Отабек махнул головой в сторону двери, около которой лежал мужик в белых кроссовках, как говорится, «мордой вниз».  
— Ты? Гандона этого? — не сразу поверил Юра. — Он хоть живой?  
— Живой, — пожал одним плечом Отабек.  
Грабитель в доказательство дёрнул ногой и матюгнулся.  
— Пипец, — заключил Юра. — А ты как здесь? Я те с ОСАГО накосячил? Прости, братан! Сейчас всё переделаем.  
— Хорошо всё с ОСАГО. Спасибо сказать хотел.  
Юра переводил туманный взгляд с неудавшегося грабителя на Отабека и обратно.  
— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — уточнил он.  
— Вполне, — кивнул Отабек.  
— Так. Погодь. Надо позвонить, — сказал Юра и стал снова набирать руководству.  
Витя, сутя по голосу и шуму на заднем плане, как раз веселился. Даже сказал: «Ю-ю-юрочка, как хорошо, что ты позвонил! Я только собирался тебе сообщить, как я тебя люблю... ик... Какой ты замечательный раб… отник!». Увы, Юра не горел желанием выслушивать признания — гораздо радушнее он бы принял сообщение, что зарплату повысят. Он безжалостно рассказал Виктору, что происходит на точке в его отсутствие, искренне надеясь обломать ему там праздник. Ведь говорили Юре люди с первого же дня, что район неспокойный: постоянные налёты, вечное мошенничество. В общем — со скуки не помрёшь. Витя принял новости стоически. А может, наоборот, лежачески — вряд ли обладатель такого заплетающегося языка способен был долго удерживать вертикальное положение. «Щас. Я позвоню тер… терри.. ритуальному», — оповестил он. И отключился. Юра, надеялся, что только связью.  
Он потёр ладони о ткань брюк и глянул на Отабека.  
— Вот, — сказал Юра, не зная, чем заполнить ожидание.  
— Могу на улице подождать, — предложил Отабек.  
Юра кивнул. А когда Отабек вышел, в голову полезли всякие глупости. А вдруг они заодно? Сейчас дождутся, когда Юра бдительность потеряет. И налетят вдвоём. Хорошо, что не сказал, что они никогда заявы не пишут, хотя полиция исправно появляется. И грабитель этот ещё тут валяется. А вдруг он даже не связан толком?  
Юра оглянулся в поисках чего подходящего, взял в руку дырокол и медленно подошёл к мужику. Тот как лежал, так и продолжал. Руки его были надёжно стянуты ремнём. Он заныл что-то про «отпусти» и «клянусь — больше никогда», но Юра слушать не стал. Сделал шаг назад и потянулся шеей, чтобы выглянуть в окно и узнать, не свалил ли ещё сообщник. Отабек стоял рядом со входом и курил. «У меня ж есть почти все данные на него», — напомнил себе Юра. Не ушёл и не сообщник.  
Когда в кармане резко завибрировал телефон с каким-то тяжеляком, выставленном на Витины звонки, Юра чуть не уронил своё дырокольное оружие. Выдохнул, буркнув себе, что на сегодня что-то многовато потрясений, и ответил.  
— Юрочка, ты там один? — начал издалека Витя.  
— Нет, — чуя подвох, потянул он в ответ. — Тут вор на полу валяется и недалеко чел, который его скрутил.  
— Замечательно, — устало заключил Виктор. — Я не понимаю, какого лешего у тебя посторонние на рабочем месте?  
— В смысле?! Я, по-твоему, выставил табличку у входа и сообщил по громкоговорителю, что сегодня день открытых дверей для грабителей и тех, кто их ловит?!  
— Тихо. Не кипятись. Я сейчас приеду. И на кнопку уже нажми наконец.

— И что, его отпустили? — спросил Отабек.  
Юра развёл руками, поёжился от холода, сильнее кутаясь в куртку. Не май месяц, но хоть пока без заморозков.  
— Никто ж заявление не написал. На основании чего его задерживать?  
Отабек молча перевёл взгляд на ближайшую лужу и затянулся, поднеся сигарету к губам. Потом выдохнул белесый дым, разглядывая замерзающий жёлтый лист в воде. Так ничего и не сказал.  
— Тупая работа. Уволюсь нахрен, — сообщил в сердцах Юра.  
Отабек кивнул. Помолчал ещё и сказал:  
— Ты храбрый. Как тигр.  
— Обычный, — хмыкнул Юра. — Я ж видел, что ствол ненастоящий.  
— У него мог быть нож.  
— Да ничё у него, кроме колготок на башке, не было. Ему бы к Малышевой сходить. Сыграл бы там человека-члена, как баба одна. Только на нём бы показывали, как правильно презик натягивать. И вообще. Не тебе мне про нож говорить. Сам на него набросился и повязал.  
Отабек повёл плечом, полез в карман косухи, вытащил коробочку чуть больше пачки сигарет.  
— Сначала я думал просто отблагодарить, — начал он, но Юра перебил.  
— Да за что благодарить-то? В мои обязанности входит типа клиентов обслуживать.  
— Подожди, — попросил Отабек. — Ты не поленился и мне помог, хотя не умел. За это спасибо. А теперь знаю, что у тебя дух воина. Не только глаза.  
Он выкинул сигарету и положил коробку рядом с Юриным бедром на скамейку.  
— Будешь мне другом или нет?  
Юра опешил. Неуверенно потянулся к ней рукой, распаковал с любопытством и опаской. Что он там придумал? Юра же ясно сказал — потрясений на один час жизни зашкаливающе много. Но нет, Отабек решил добавить. Внутри обнаружилась визитница, похожая на его собственную, с выжженой на ней мордой тигра.  
— Другом?.. Мне ещё никто так дружбы не предлагал, — признался Юра.  
Погладил кончиками пальцев неровность рисунка и протянул руку для рукопожатия.


End file.
